Surpise!
by MistressDarkGir
Summary: Ville and Bam head to meet up with some new friends. Undertaker and Kane get ready for a show, introudcing a new rookie. Who has his own friend. What happens when they all meet...Full summery inside. SLASH! Don't like don't read.


Midnight, October 30th. Ville Valo is standing by a fountain in the park of one of the largest cities in the U.S. He's waiting for his long time friend…been waiting for half-hour. When a red **Porsche** pulls up. Bam Margara climbs out and hugs Ville.

"Where have you been? I've been waiting for half an hour!" Ville whines.

"Sorry, I caught something on t.v. I had to finish. Come on, I wanna show you." Bam explained.

"What is it?"

"It's an illusionist. He's incredible. "

"Bam, we are going to be late for the recording."

"Huh? Oh. Yha. Let's go."

They get in the car a start the ten hour drive to Madison Square Garden. They have made friends with one of the darkest WWE superstars. Which Bam introduced Ville to. It's a long drive, and Ville is content to stay busy. After all their new friend likes him well enough, but Ville has caught him staring at the young skater several times. They pull up into a parking garage, and Bam turns off the car. They get out. Spotting the big black truck that belonged to their friend. They go over as the owner gets out. His brother climbs down from the back.

"Hi guys." The owner waves to them. His brother nods.

"Hi, Undertaker. Kane" Bam greets them. As Kane pick him up in a hug.

"Hi." Ville smiles. Kane hands off Bam to his brother and grabs up Ville.

"You'll have to excuse Kane. He watched a mussie movie earlier today. Now he's all huggie." Undertaker tried to explain his brother's behavior.

"Well, that and I get to introduce the new guy." Kane explained.

"The rookie's in tonight's show?" Undertaker asked.

"Yep. Jeff McCage…Dumb name. He's like a high flyer…so all I got to do is keep him grounded."

"Good luck, rumor has it he's fast."

Kane shrugged grabbing his bag. They got inside to the locker room the brothers shared with Boogieman and Big Show. Big Show looks up as they enter, Boogieman pauses in putting on his face paint to look over. Kane sets his bag down and starts to change. Undertaker does the same. Ville and Bam sit on the only couch in the place and wait. A knock comes to the door and Big Show answers having finished changing a while ago.

"What do you want rookie?"

"I'm here to go over the script with Kane." A voice booms from the door. Ville and Bam look over to try and get a look. The young man enters. He's about as tall as Big Show. He's dressed in baggie cargo pants, a black hoodie with a skull and bat wings on it, under which they see the hem of a red shirt. His hair is half up buzzed under the pony tail he has it in. His hair is a dark green with lime green streaks. He walks over and leans against the couch.

"I know you guys…Bam Margara and Ville Valo. What are you doing here?"

"Kid you got some attitude don't ya." Big Show mutters. "KANE!"

Kane walks in. Looks at the rookie and then at Big Show. He motions for the young rookie to fallow him. They step out into the hallway.

"I don't know what you are trying to do, but listen kid. I know the script. I know my part…And I don't like it. You need to keep your ass out of trouble till then. And one thing you don't want is to piss off Big Show. So go back to your locker room."

"Phht. Fine. Just one question. What are they doing here?"

"I don't see how that's your business."

Kane turned and went back inside. Closing the door. Kane shook his head. Dumb kid was going to be trouble. Then it hit him…how did he know those two? Going over to a picture he got from the General Manager so he's know his appoint. It hit him. The kid had a tattoo on his neck…the same symbol that was a signature of Bam and Ville.

"Hey guys." Kane walks over and hands them the photo. "Think this guys a fan of you two."

They take the photo. Examining it. They smile. Bam looks at Ville, who looks back at him.

"Want to mess with him?" Bam asked.

"Can we?" Ville looks at Kane. Kane smiles looking at the clock.

"Well we got a hour to set up and his match against me isn't till later…go ahead. He's sharing with The Hardys and Rey. Down the hall. Across from Cena's. Can't miss it. The young Hardy's got a painting fetish."

The two leave the room and go down the hall. They see him leaning against the wall with his headphones on. Ville walks up to him and taps his shoulder. He doesn't look up. Bam steps up close to him. Close enough to get his attention. He looks up and a blush creeps across his cheeks. He pushes his headphones down. Looking at them.

"Can I help you?" He asked.

"We were wondering …How you know us." Ville said. Jeff blush darkens as Bam steps closer.

"And what gave you the idea to get that tattoo…here" Bam leaned in and bit the Heartagram tattoo on his neck. Which caused the young rookie to moan. Ville grinned.

"What are you two doing to my friend?" A voice behind them made them all jump. Bam and Ville turn to see a tall handsome man, with a lot of necklaces and rings. He wore a black tee shirt and blue jeans. His hair covered by a black skull bandana. Bam stood speechless…Ville smiled at the stranger.

"Just having a little fun." Ville explained.

"Well, he doesn't seem to like it. You two are embarrassing him." The man stepped up gently pushing Bam away. "You okay, Jeff"

"Fine, Thanks Criss."

Criss turned and looked at them. He put his hands in his pockets. Looking at Bam, who was staring at him.

"What?"

"You…Your Criss Angels. From Mindfreak?" Bam stammered. He felt like a little kid meeting a celebrity for the first time. Like how he felt when he first met Ville.

"And?"

"Sorry, I…I just watched some of your later shows and they were amazing!"

"Thanks. Actually that's how Jeff and I met. He came to one of my shows and managed to get me off camera. Been friends ever since. He's a good guy. Don't pick on him."

"Sorry. He was kind a rude to our friends."

Criss looked at Jeff. "It's an upcoming rivalry. I went to talk to Kane. McMahon want it to feel real. So I wanted to try and get Big Show a little pissed at me."

"Could have fooled us." Bam said.

"Easy guys. He's a rookie. He's trying to be liked and well…back here it's not easy. Especially for the new guy." Criss gently nudged his friend. "So who are you two?"

"Oh, I'm Bam Margara. And this is Ville Valo."

"Cool. How do you know him?" Criss motion to Jeff.

"Apparently he's a fan. He has our logo tattooed on his neck." Bam pointed out.

Jeff blushed, Pulling his hoodie down a little and turning his head to show Criss. Criss just smiled.

"So, he's got my eyes tattooed on his wrist." Criss pulled up his arm and showed them.

Jeff blush grew, "Criss, you are not helping."

"Sorry dude. You are just too cute to pass up embarrassing." Criss chuckled.

"Well then, let me get this over with…Look at this." Jeff pulled off his hoodie reveling a sleeveless red undershirt. His right arm covered in tattoos that almost match Ville's. Except it's Celtic design. Pulling up his shirt they see a tattoo down his left side that almost matches Bam's but the center is a Celtic cross. Turning around they see a Mindfreak logo tattooed across his lower back.

"Obsess much?"

"No, it's not like that. This one and this one," He points to the arm sleeve tattoo and the side tattoo. "They were my friend's idea. He's and artiest. Did it while I was drunk last summer. He said it would look cool. And well he put my heritage into it. I am Irish. Though with my hair dyed you wouldn't be able to tell."

The group smiled. "And what bout that one." Bam patted his tail bone where the Mindfreak logo was.

"Oh. That…my female friend said it would be hot."

Ville muttered under his breath. Bam smiled at him. And Criss grinned.

"Come on super star. You told me you needed to be alone before your taping. Go outside for a while. I'll come get you when it's ten till."

Jeff nodded, pulling on his hoodie and headphones. He walked off. Criss, Bam and Ville watched him leave.

"So what's his story?" Bam asked Criss.

"You mean the back story for his character or his actual story."

"His actual story." Ville answered.

"Not much to tell. He's a big fan of a lot of things. He said while he was growing up he watched some of the older magicians and skaters. He told me that when he first saw my show he was an immediate fan. Said that if he could do things like what I do he's join me." Criss explained. "He loves to skateboard. He practices every day. He religiously watches Viva La Bam and Mindfreak. Never misses a new show."

"Okay. So he's practically our number one fan. So where does Ville come in?" Bam asked.

"Well, Ville, is the lead singer of one of his favorite bands." Criss answered.

"Really, well I would have thought he saw me on Viva La Bam." Ville smiled.

Criss shook his head. "Nope he's been to most of my shows, but he told me he's been to all of your concerts."

"Really?"

Criss nods. Kane walks up. Looking at the group. He smiles to Ville and Bam. He looks at Criss.

"Where is he?" Kane asked the illusionist.

"Outside. Calming his nerves. I'll get him when it's time." Answered the big red monster.

"Be sure he's here on time I'd hate to have to wait for him…" with that Kane turned and walked off. Criss shook his head. He excused himself from his new aquatics. And went outside to find Jeff. Who he found on top of the fountain outside the arena. He was standing there eyes shut headphones on. Looking over the statue he was on, Criss tried to figure out how he got up there. Shaking his head again. He levitated up to his friend. Setting down gently by his side. So not to startle him. He taped his shoulder.

"Jeff, come on. Let's go inside. It's almost time."

Not getting a response he gently patted his friends back. Still nothing. His friend told him a while ago he usually went into a trance when he was trying to calm down. Only way to get him out of it was to push him under water, but he had a match in a few minutes. Bam walks up and looks up at them.

"Is he okay?" Bam asks looking up. Ville comes up beside him.

"Not really, he's in a trance. He told me two ways to get him out of it. One to push him under water. The other to let it go…which I don't know how long it will last for…"

"How long do they usually last?"

"That's what I don't know. He's only ever gone into one around me once. And then we weren't in a hurry so I let it go."

As they stood trying to figure out how to get him out they heard a ringing go off. Coming from Jeff's pocket. His eyes snapped open and he looked up. Pulling down his headphones.

"Hi guys. Criss what are you doing up here?" Jeff asked as if nothing new was going on.

"I could ask you the same thing." He muttered.

"Sorry. Running water under my feet and my music calms me. Down to a level I have only reached three times in life." He stars climbing down. Sitting on the edge of the fountain he pulls his boots back on. Criss levitates down to his side. Grunting as he lands. Jeff catches him as he falls to the side a little.

"Woo, steady. You know you tier easy when you do that. And you don't need to do that around me…" Jeff helps his friend stead himself.

"I couldn't figure out how you got up there." Criss chuckles.

Bam and Ville look at them. Ville noticing how Bam stares at the young man with green hair. Somewhere in between lust and need. Ville just shook his head. Undertaker would be so upset.

"Come on, let's get you inside to your match" Criss smiled.

After the show Vince McMahon held a little party to welcome the young rookie to the biz. Jeff hung out in the back of the room with Criss. Watching the others…none more closely than Bam. Criss nudged him.

"Why don't you go talk to him?"

"No, after the weird introduction we had in the hall earlier. I'm trying to figure out why he bit me."

"Go ask him. I already told them what a huge fan you are of theirs."

Jeff blushed. "Did you?"

"Well I just told them you practice skating, and you've been to all of Ville's concerts. And watch mine and Bam's show religiously."

"Couldn't you let me do that?"

"No, they wanted to know your story."

"And you had to tell them I was a freak…"

"Dude, you got self-esteem issues don't you."

Jeff just nodded, and continued to watch his dream man, dance and mingle with the other super stars.

"Dude, no one is going to care that you are gay. I don't even think he will. Hell I actually think he likes you."

"Really?"

Criss nods. He leaves his friend to go talk to the older Hardy brother. Bam was standing by talking to the younger one. Ville was leaning against the wall by them. McCage watch his friend talking to the group. Bam left the group and walked over to him.

"Hey, what are you doing over here by yourself? It's a party for you. Why aren't you having any fun?"

"I am having fun. I'm watching everyone. And I'm only just now my myself. Criss was with me a few minutes ago."

"Speaking of which. Come with me. I want to talk to you." Bam takes Jeff's hand and pulls him from the room. Down the hall to his dressing room which he shared with three other super stars. Bam pulled him in and locked the door. Jeff sat on the sofa that was in there.

Bam turned and looked at him. Jeff had his head back and eyes closed.

"What did you want to talk about?" Jeff asked.

"Well, Criss mentioned that you seemed to be watching me. He also . said, you were worried about something. Something you were worried I'd find out…"

"I really need to have a serious chat with, Criss about boundaries." Jeff sat up, he leaned forward placing his arms on his legs and looking at the floor. "I'm gay…."

"I got that, but why would you…"

"Because, it got me disowned by my parents. I lost a lot of friends. I stopped chasing my dream for awhile because of it. And the one person I found who understands me is apparently a big mouth. The love of my life doesn't know he is…and I can't bring myself to tell him how I feel…"

Bam kneeled down in front of the young man. Putting his hands on his knees. Looking into his eyes.

"So tell me. Tell me how you feel."

Jeff flinched back. How? Criss! He really needed to have a talk with his friend. But right now he needed to get this off his chest.

"Well, when I first saw your show I thought you were so incredible. You where so graceful on your skateboard. You were beautiful. I would sit and watch your show when I was home…Amazed at how you moved on the courses." Jeff looked away from Bam. "I just fell in love with everything you did….Then I met Criss. He inspired me to fallow my dream. I fallowed you all over the internet. When I saw you had become friends with one of my idols. I was I shock. I went into a trance to calm myself. Criss was so worried" Jeff chuckled.

Bam leaned up and kissed his long time fan. Pushing against him. Jeff leaned back to the sofa wrapping an arm around his long time love. Pulling Bam onto his lap. Bam let himself be pulled up, straddling his new love. Bam licked at Jeff's lips wanting entrance. Which was granted easily.


End file.
